


200 Showers

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e06 200, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Things get steamy! Invisable Jack+womens locker room+Sam in shower=
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	200 Showers

**Author's Note:**

> As always characters are not mine.
> 
> This is set in 200 in that scene, if you don't know it...well... we can no longer be friends.... (I'm kidding my sense of humour--or am I?!)
> 
> As always comments are open and kudos loved!

Inside the locker room Sam believed she was alone. She couldn’t wait to be stripped of these clothes and for the hot spray of water to sooth the aches in her bones.As she was stripping off and felt a chill behind her, she quickly turned. covering her now naked breast, expecting someone to be there, when she saw no one was there she tried shaking off the feeling.

She shook her head, her mind was playing tricks with her. She threw her clothes into her locker and wrapped her towel around her, but then she felt it again. She turned again at what she thought were footsteps. She let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding when she saw no one there and reached up taking her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner and shut her locker. She walked over to the showers, she swore she could feel someone watching her, but turning again confirmed there was no one there. She turned on the hot tap allowing the water to heat up before she stepped under the steamy shower. 

Her muscles started to relax under the water, her hair was quickly saturated , before she realised she knew this feeling. The one where she was being watched, and by whom. She knew when he was nearby, even when she couldn’t see him. 

She poked her head out of a shower cubicle, clasping the rest of the curtain to remain covered. The water still runs behind her. She looks around.

**“Sir? Are you there?”** she asks the apparently empty room. There was a long pause, but that would be expected of him, she knew he was there and he knew she knew.

**“** **Nope.”** He replied.

**Sam rolled her eyes and closed them for a moment, sighing heavily as she shoved the curtain closed.** Her skin felt on fire now and no amount of water was dousing the flames. “Are you going to get in here and make it worth my while?” She called out. 

It didn’t take long for the shower curtain to twitch, she smiled as she could almost make him out, the water splashed around his outline.

“I hope you paid attention to where your clothes are.” she whispered to him.

“Under the bench right outside the cubicle.” he whispered. “Can you make me out?” he asked her.

She nodded “The water and steam ya, just about.” she shrugged her head, reached out and felt his chest, the rise and fall of his breath. She could feel his hand stroking up and down her hip the other hand she gasped as it settled on her breast. “But then you were never here, so--”

“So--” she felt his breath by her ear, him pressing against her stomach.

“This is possibly the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.” she whispered feeling his lips trail up her neck.

“Stuipd or hot?” he teased her.

A heavy sigh was the only reply he received.

She closed her eyes and her head lay back as she felt his hand cupping her neck a tiny sigh puffed from her lips as she felt his lips caress down decolletage. 

“I love seeing you like this,” he whispered to her kissing up her neck again “You’re so relaxed.”

She smiled, her eyes still closed feeling for him, he was there alright, she knew the feeling of him under her fingers.. “It’s like you’re here.”

“I am Sam.” he whispered back. He stood a little closer and let her cuddle in, he needed the closeness just as much as she did. 

”You trust me?”

“With all of me.” she whispers.

“I’ll catch you, I want you in my arms.”

She didn’t even miss a beat in smoothing her hands up his arms and finding his shoulders, her hand found the round of his neck where she trusted completely and jumped. 

His arms were there, holding her in place, it was difficult without seeing him but her legs wrapped around him and she felt him readjust her onto his hips, she gasped at the unmistakable feeling of his shaft between her legs.

“Ahhhhh.” she hummed.

“I’ve got you Sam.” he whispered, his arms moving one hand brushing her breast again. “Hey I have a question,” he sounded, after he stopped nibbling at her breast “If I do go inside now--” he said massaging the nipple he just feasted on “won’t you start disappearing?” he asked her.

“No, it's the same reason the chair you sit on doesn’t start disappearing--” she started, but was interrupted by the door to the locker room opening.

“Someone in here?” the voice asked.

“Only me.” Sam called, feeling Jack move against her.

“Major Carter Ma’am?” the voice asked, Sam felt a puff of air from Jack against her neck, she could almost feel him smiling.  _ ‘He wouldn’t--would he? _ ’ she thought to herself, feeling his lips press just below her ear.

“Ya.” she strangled out.

“Lieutenant Bates Ma’am.” The voice said as they heard a locker being opened. 

“Please call me Sam.” Sam called back, Jack could see her wincing at the honorary respects much like himself, there was a time and place for ‘Sir’ although with Sam it was used constantly. He smiled setting himself gently at her entrance , her lips parting in a shocked expression, but daring not to sound the silent groan she suppressed.

“Angela, ma’a--Sam.” The Lieutenant struggled. “Doctor Jackson seems to think Colonel O’Neill has gone for a wander again, he said he hasn’t seen him in a while.” Bates said to her, Sam felt him begin to enter her, her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip bitten trying to suppress her natural vocal responses “have you seen him?” Bates asked her.

Sam felt the chuckling from Jack, his chest jumping in a chuckle beat.. Damn, he was good at the silent sex game and this was forcing her out of the moment where she could control herself and do it silently into having to interact, when all she want to do was squeal in delight, especially with him now safety half way in “No, not seen him.” She didn’t lie.

Bates herself chuckled “I don’t suppose you would.” she said. “Hey how come we can’t just throw over some new clothes, then we’d be able to see him?”

“The radiation the Colonel was exposed to, emits a field around his body,” she started her concentration slipping as he slipped in further, his lips sucking gently again at her breast, the other hand holding her at the small of her back. “We’d be able to see the new clothes for about thirty seconds,” Sam struggled breathing, this was the kind of turn on where you were scared to get caught.

“Major are you okay?” the lieutenant asked her, concerned at the sultry tone of the Major’s voice.

“Urgh Ya.” Sam said, distracted by his teeth nibbling at her neck, hoping the lieutenant wasn’t looking at the silhouette of her through the curtain,this might be down right hot for her but it would look really odd from the outside looking in, she cleared her throat, “the um, hot water--humidity.”

“Right.” the lieutenant accepted. “So the Colonel can touch things without them disappearing immediately?”

“Ya, the radiation doesn’t  _ appear _ to move from one organic object to another.” Sam said looking down and not seeing anything she looked up to where she supposed Jack’s eyes were as they both started chuckling she could feel his body move with hers in a silent chuckle. 

“And inorganic?” the lieutenant asked.

_ ‘My God the questions! _ ’ Sam thought feeling his testicles now at her entrance he was fully in her, she rolled her head back as her eyes closed again. “It would take a few seconds before the radiation would absorb the material into the field and we would no longer be able to see him, then we’d have to wait about ten minutes when he took them off.” “She replied feeling the familiar warmth in her stomach start to ignite.

They heard her hum an acknowledgement before she said “it's worth a thought though, maybe we can find anti radiation material.” she said brightly.

Sam rolled her eyes “Ya, We should get right on that.”

They finally heard the shower start a couple of cubicles down, a lot could be muffled in water, but Sam knew they had to be quiet still. “I can’t gauge if you’re orgasming I can’t see your eyes.” she whispers to him.

“Then for once make this about you and not me, focus on your own pleasure and know, I will cum.” he growled in her ear.

Sam didn’t know if she could help it, there was something about this, about being caught and not, doing it at work, in the showers, this could all go wrong, this was all so so--dangerous and wrong, but she suspected that was the exact reason it was turning her on so damn much! With her ability to see him non-existent, her other senses took over. Her hand felt his hair in her fingers, she leaned forward into him, his undeniable scent was errotic to her, she had to taste him, her mouth felt its way to his shoulder where she bit into him firmly, his pulse pounding against her torso fast and furiously. She couldn’t help but picture the next time she would need this image to help turn her on.

She gasped feeling her inner muscles involuntarily spasming in her orgasm, her eyes widened, wondering how she could feel him empting in her. Only she could hear his gentle panting in her ear first quick but slowly pace to normal breathing. 

He gently returned her to the floor pulling out as he did. He smiled seeing the flash of an indulged  _ ‘but I wanted more’ _ face she pulled as he came out of her. 

It didn’t stop her from holding him round the waist holding his hips to hers as she reached for her shower gel. 

“People will smell me coming.” She said wryly which made her smile, she still took a dollop in hand and smoothed it all over him, paying particular attention to the feeling of his groin in her hand. It was weird seeing him do the same but the feeling was almost errotic all over again. 

Once washed they held each other again, in a warm embrace and she felt his lips kiss onto her hair. “Samantha.” he whispered to her, she only nodded in acknowledgement before she pulled away from him. Taking a deep breath she poked her head out of shower and looked down the locker room. She took her towel and wrapped herself in it before she ran over to her towel and grabbed her spare one, ran back, held it into the cubicle holding it out for him. He took it, she only saw it wrap around an invisible set of hips, Sam’s eyes stuck to his groin area of the towel for it to disappear a few seconds later. 

She gasped as she felt his hand brush her stomach intimately and he whispered in her ear “I’ll get it back to you.” 

She nodded, feeling him kiss into her hair again lovingly.

She heard him rustling around for his clothes. She started to walk back to her locker when she felt his hand hold her by the small of her back. They came to her locker, where she felt his arms wrap around her.

“I know you can’t return it, in case someone sees, it’s okay.” he whispered

She wanted to tell him to stay, she wanted this to last for the rest of their lives. 

Then, she felt the warmth of his body peel away from her and as quickly as she felt his presence he was gone again.

* * *

“So we really have no idea how long this thing will last?” Jack asked.

SG-1 were now in Daniel’s lab, who had just told them there was no way of knowing how long Jack would be invisible.

“Or if you’ll ever be visible again.” Daniel said with a concerned look. 

“Carter--!” Jack growled.

“I’ll get right onto it, sir..” Sam told him, standing to leave.

Daniel looked towards the swinging chair beside him, the only way they had of knowing he hadn’t left the room was the fact it was moving. Daniel stood and walked behind the chair.” 

“Can you smell strawberries?” Daniel remarked to Teal’c.

Sam ducks her head in amusement with a smile on her face. Teal'c's eyebrow cocked while Daniel sniffed the air quite close to Jack. 

“Knock it off would ya?!” he shoved Daniel back. “I’m coming with you Carter, no smelling.” she felt his hand at the base of her back “or giggling too.”

“I’ll try Sir,” She chuckled for a moment before straightening her face.


End file.
